madcollegehumoranddiaryofawimpykidfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dark Right
This segment is a takeoff of'' The Dark Knight . Summary Batman has a mission to kill The Joker by stealing the bar scene from ''Iron Man 2. References Garfield Twitter Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi '' ''Fred Figglehorn Fire Emblem Awakening The Hunger Games MAD References Spy vs. Spy Star Wars: The Groan Wars Rejected Auditions ''in Joker's TV ''Fast Hive ''[seen as DVD owned by ''Jay-Z] Characters Batman/Bruce Wain (Bruce Wayne) Alfred Pennysworld (Alfred Pennysworth) The Joker Iron Man Cashier Manager Jay-Z Black Spy White Spy Soldier Har Sadly (Harry Styles) Alfred E. Neuman Transcript ('''Scene starts at Wain Manor Manor) '''Alfred: '''Sir Wayne! Sir Wayne! '''Batman: '''What is it? '''Alfred: Your spy friends are playing Bomb Catch again. (scene cuts to Black Spy and White Spy playing Bomb Catch, Spy vs. Spy theme song plays, scene is shown 5 seconds, bomb blows up to Black Spy) Batman: That's gonna leave a mark. Alfred: '''Oh, by the way, ''Jay-Z ''purchased a ''Fast Hive ''DVD... (scene cuts to Jay-Z in the DVD store) '''Cashier Manager: '''That'll be $300, sir. '''Jay-Z: '''Let's see if I have... (scene returns to Alfred) '''Alfred: ...Jabba the Hutt is going to have a fight with'' Chrom'' and of course Garfield ''twitted his photo of him dressed as an ''Ewok. (short silence) Batman: 'You know what? You are RIGHT. ('Title Card: The Dark Right) Batman: '...Seriously. You're right. (scene cuts to the Batcave) '''Batman: '''Let's check my preparations for The Joker's sacrifice. Batarangs, check. Batpoison, check. Batsabers... (a blue batsaber falls) '...(gasps) NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! (Subtitle Card: '''201-Batman) '''Batman: WE DID THE TITLE ALREADY!!!!! Alfred E. Neuman: 'Sorry. (scene cuts to Joker's Military Field, with signs saying "No Turkeys", "No Batman", and "Trespassing's for Gross People") (Soldier H.S. watches ''Rejected Auditions) 'Joker: SOLDIER HAR SADLY!!! '''What did I tell you about watching ''MAD? (scene zooms out to reveal the Batscreen) '''Batman: '''Name. '''A.L.F.R.E.D.: '''Joker. '''Batman: '''Occupation and Hobbies. '''A.L.F.R.E.D.: Villain, His favourite show is Fred. Batman: Thank you. Oh by the way, How do I defeat him? A.L.F.R.E.D.: By stealing the bar scene of the 2010 film, Iron Man. (short silence) A.L.F.R.E.D.: '2. '''Batman: '''Thank you. (Batman enters Joker's Military Field, barging inside) '''JokeCheck: '''Password. Please. who am I kidding? My job is the worst. '''Joker: ('singing) ''la la la la l---- ''Batman? Oh huh huh huh huh! You can't defeat a clown like me. '''Batman: '''I'll defeat your (BLEEP) this time! '''Joker: '''Well then, '''MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YA' FAVOR! ('''Batman and Joker fight) (Batman runs away) '''Iron Man: '''It's over, Whiplash. '''Batman: '''It's over only for EARTH. '''Iron Man: '''Wait! You can't-------''' (Earth explodes) (short silence) The Joker: 'I'll just...let myself out. (Joker flies away with his UFO and segment ends to Credits) Trivia *This is the first time Batman appeared on MAD @ Collegehumor. *When Joker said "'MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YA' FAVOR!", It references The Hunger Games. *A.L.F.R.E.D. Is a parody of J.A.R.V.I.S.. *When Alfred said "Jabba the Hutt is going to have a fight with Chrom..." It references ''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi ''and ''Fire Emblem Awakening. ''